ebonfortfandomcom-20200213-history
Moon Fey
History Many centuries ago, the Moon Fey fully migrated from the Feywild to this mortal plane, setting up their own settlement far to the north, known as Frigmount. They kept to themselves, only interacting with foreigners that happened upon their lands. No other powers attempted to invade these lands, for the Moon Fey were one of the few peoples that could thrive in such a harsh environment, and were a very powerful force to reckon with. With the Death of Magic, the Moon Fey were relatively unaffected, and many of them have branched out from their home, to seek out other settlements that could use their assistance. Surprisingly, they retained their shape-shifting abilities, which led them to believe it is more of a biological function rather than a magical ability. Biology Physical Appearance Like many other fey races, Moon Fey tend to be slender and lean with refined, delicate features that can be described as elf-like. With their pale skin and pointed ears they can sometimes be mistaken for elves. Most moon fey have hair that is either or silver or white, but can sometimes be very pale hues of green, pink, yellow, or blue. Their eyes are also usually light in colour and come in silver, blue, or green. It is important to note that since Moon Fey possess the ability to shape-shift into animal common in the tundra it is not unusual to see wild creatures wandering through the streets of Moon Fey settlements. However, to an outside it can be difficult to tell if a particular wild creature is a Moon Fey in wildshape or a genuine beast. Common Traits Psychology Moon Fey have not forgotten where they came from, and many of their traditions are hold-overs or references to their origins in the Feywild. They have a particularly strong reverence for the icy landscape and winter weather, and most of their celebrations are based around the phases of the moon and the appearance of the polar lights. Birthdays and anniversaries are typically celebrated at night. Surviving the harshness of the Frostfell has lead Moon Fey to be rather isolationist and self-reliant. Being cut off by the Death of Magic has especially reinforced their general ignorance of the rest of the world. That isn't so say that they are aggressive towards outsiders, however, as other Frostfell races are welcomed in their lands, though they are expected to recognize the Moon Fey rule. Society Social Structure The name the Moon Fey give themselves the name Ithalashae, which translates roughly to "The People of the Moonlight". The Moon Fey people are ruled by a monarchy, the crown passed down to the eldest child of the royal family with each generation. In more recent times, the royal family has become more of a figurehead position while actual policy is enacted and enforced by a Council of Elders. After many centuries of peace, the royal line has spread so that roughly 5% of the population is related to the royal family. Rather than cause strife, however, this has only served to reinforce the importance of the Council. Among the rest of the population, class is decided by general consensus and is based on an individuals skill in a certain craft or skill, whether that be something mundane or magical. Laziness and sedentary-ness are not appreciated. Since the Death of Magic did not reduce the spell-casting of any Moon Fey within the boundaries of the Frostfell, there are many mages there who are especially experienced and powerful. As fighters, Moon Fey can present quite a challenge to their opponents because they are just as likely to attack in the form of a dangerous animal as they are with any weapon. In general, most Moon Fey soldiers or guards are likely to choose either a one-handed single-edged blade or a longbow. "Answering the Moon" is a term given to those Moon Fey who experience a particular brand of Wanderlust that is exclusive to Moon Fey. Especially as they age, and particularly if they have taken the path of the Druid, a moon fey may feel the overwhelming urge to spend more and more time in animal form until eventually they never change back again. Also, these permanently-changed fey inevitably wander off into the wilderness to join their fellow animals. Losing a family member or friend this way is usually considered a sad but normal part of life, though it only happens to a small fraction of the population. It seems to be more common among Moon Fey who have experienced loss or hardship themselves, or those who have achieved great age. Language Moon Fey speak Fey fluently and either Common or Giant (start at 5). Names Moon fey names are usually based loosely on the various words used to describe winter weather and the various phenomena observable in the Frostfell. Family Life Everyday Life Character Sheet Details Racial Bonus: +30 in Wilderness Survival, Leadership, or Unarmed Combat. Special Abilities: Immunity to cold, Full and Partial Shape-shifting into various Tundra Animals (examples: polar bear, wolf, mammoth, woolly rhino, cave bear, grizzly bear, cave lion, megaceros, ptarmigan, penguin, elk, ermine, snowy owl, snowshoe hare.) Achieves adulthood at 15 years, can live to around 150 years. Tags Fey